


The Sheriff knows everything

by alphaanna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Fluff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaanna/pseuds/alphaanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a lot of things but an idiot was not one of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheriff knows everything

Stiles Stilinski knew he was a lot of things, one of them was not an idiot. So he knew that even though he couldn't stop thinking about a certain alpha there was no way that that could every be reciprocated. He didn't tell anyone about his feelings towards Derek because it wouldn't change anything. Stiles sat in his room like every other night, well besides when his life way over run by the supernatural, when his phone went off. He knew who it was right away because each pack member got a personalized ringtone, this one was from Isaac his tone was "Brown eyed girl" so he picked up the phone right away.  
"What's going on my little golden pup?" Stiles asked sweetly because Isaac was his favorite and everyone knew it.  
Isaac let out a little whimper but softly said "I felt like I should warn you that dad is going to your house mom."  
Stiles couldn't help but laugh, "Isaac you can't call us mom and dad, you can call me mom 'cause I'm awesome like that but Derek wouldn't like that very mu-"  
"Who said I would mind Stiles?" Stiles turned around to see said alpha being all sneaky and sexy in the corner, oh shit stiles control your emotions you know he can smell that, stiles silently scolded himself.  
"Derek, there is this thing called a door, I know you don't use them often but it would be better than scaring the only one who researches to death." Stiles moved from where he was by his desk to go into his bed.  
"What are you looking at Derek?" he asked not knowing what else to say  
"Nothing, are you going to bed?" derek asked looking smug as ever  
"Is there a problem with that?"  
"No its just I came here and now your going to go to sleep instead of asking why Im here?"  
"Okay, why did you come through my bedroom window derek?"  
"Well, I was going to tell you something but I really don't feel like telling you right now since someone is extremely sassy tonight, goodnight stiles" derek said as he made his way to the open window.  
Stiles was so angry started yelling at derek "NO! You don't get to do this derek, you can't come into my room at all hours of the night and then tell me you actually don't want to talk to me, cause I'm sorry derek but thats a bunch of shit."  
Derek turned around and opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the words so instead he walked towards stiles and kissed him. Derek got lost in the kiss when stiles started to kiss back, so he didn't hear the Sheriff coming up the stairs.  
Sheriff Stilinski opened up the door to check on his son only to see Derek Hale kissing his son, so he politely cleared his throat, loudly. Then started to chuckle when stiles tensed up so much. All he said before he turned out of the room was "Its about time you two got together" then went into his bedroom trying not to think about the age gap between his son and Derek.


End file.
